x my H E A R T is a battleground x
by Scarlet Kratos
Summary: Sometimes, you have to give up everything to love. Even if that means in the end, you'll be holding your broken heart in your hand. SoraXRiku, possible KairiXNaminé or NaminéXRoxas later in the story. R&R please.
1. Life of the Ignored

Woah, new story. Finally, eh? Well, I've been having these blank stretches where my mind cannot make up anything at all, but I finally scoured something up. It's a Soriku fanfic.

First thing I wanna say: This story's idea wasn't completely mine. I can't remember who it was, but I was reading a lot of Soriku fanfics and I came across a few, really deep, really good ones. Can't remember the titles or authors, but I'm just giving you a heads-up before I begin.

Well, here's the story data:

**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** T for swears and stuff like that.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, you have to give up everything to love. Even if that means in the end, you'll be holding your broken heart in your hand.  
**Pairings:** SoraXRiku, NaminéXRoxas (dunno about the second one; I might do KairiXNaminé... X3;;;;)  
**Setting:** Present-day in New York City, NY

Anyways...

Disclaimer: _I don't own the characters, though I do own quite a lot of the story plot. XD_

**Chapter 1: Life of the Ignored  
**  
_"When you're invisible to the world, no one can hurt you. But then again, no one can catch you when you fall."_

...oOo...

Life was perfect before. Laughter was never ending, and it seemed the joy would never stem.

But that was before Daddy died. He was hit by a drunk driver, mortally wounded, and died while being rushed to the hospital. Mum never recovered, and it's been a year now. Hell, _I_ haven't even recovered. He was one of the coolest guys to ever be around, and he showered my brother and me in affection. More than once did I find him making out with Mum like two teenagers drowning in love. But now, there is no kissing, only tears.

Afterwards, Sora – my brother – and I, we never spoke much, except to each other. We understood the pain. He loved our Dad every bit as much as I did. You'd think the average American siblings would get into chaos and conflict, but we had a bond that I can never put in words.

I s'pose we lost our friends that way. Who knows? But the sudden change in personality never helped a friendship. Kairi, a very cute girl with short auburn hair and ocean eyes, used to be my best friend. She was always a tomboy, I guess, while I always dressed in what she considered girly white outfits. It was obvious Sora had this immense crush on her, and she on him. She easily befriended him with her kindness and this giggle that could in turn make you laugh, even surpassing his perpetual shyness upon meeting a new person. Everyone thought they'd become the couple of the century. But she matured in time, and then garbed herself in the latest fashions. She grew rapidly in popularity upon this switch, but we still maintained our strong bond. But she was soon out of Sora's reach. Though she still kept this secret longing for him, she was always swept away out of his grasp, and he could never talk to her in privacy.

I, in a way, am guilty in this. It was just _so_ hard not to hang out with Kairi – she was just plainly fun to be with. But I guess I stuck to her a bit too much, and another one of her popular friends who always seemed glued to her hip; well, by then Sora had no chance whatsoever. Sora, I am sad to say, never stopped liking her. I sometimes wonder whether that developed into love. But it was never meant to be.

And then, the crash, and our friendship began to choke. I could never stop crying, though I tried my best to keep it all in secrecy. Kairi was unbelievably helpful – she aided and comforted me as much as it was in her ability. I even thought that our friendship had grown, as impossible as it seemed. We were never a better pair.

But I was horribly mistaken. Kairi was too popular now; nearing the age of sixteen, she was not only blindingly cute, but growing into a pretty young woman. Normally she wore this pink outfit that heightened her beauty, and had on just the slightest of mascara and this clear, shiny lip-gloss. Boys were falling left, right, and center for her lovable personality, but more importantly for her appearance, and our friendship finally gasped and died. I don't know how it happened; it just did. One moment she was by my side, arms wrapped comfortingly around me as I quietly grieved, and then she was gone, off with her new posse.

Our other friends, they just don't want to hang out with two quiet, emotional kids, I guess. I was okay with that. If my dad was still alive and someone else's whatever was gone, and they were all emo and stuff, I think even after a little bit of comforting, I wouldn't want to stay friends with them either. But then again, I wouldn't know.

Sora and I, we shared a room. It was small and a little cramped, but two beds and a desk in between, with a small TV on the other end of the room; it was really actually cozy for me. It was my sanctuary, and I guess it was Sora's too. Over time, after the death of our dad, we became close friends. Our bond was almost stronger than the one I shared with Kairi. He would comfort me, and me in turn for him. I guess having a twin brother care for you is touching.

Anyway, since he is my twin and all (we're not identical), we actually share a lot of classes. Actually, to tell the truth, we share ALL the same classes. Weird and unnatural, yes, but that means we can help each other with homework. YAY.

And in just one of those classes on one particular Wednesday in late October, we had a new student. New students either fall immediately into the popular group, or into the nerd/ignored section. Few could manage to sneak into the "in-betweens," a group where you were still liked, but your existence wasn't known by everyone.

But one glance told me this guy could have gotten all the fame and glory he wanted out of high school. He had sleek, silver hair that reached down to his collar bone, and these amazing aquamarine eyes that just seemed to glow just slightly in the fluorescent lights of the classroom. He looked a little girly, in my opinion, but he was strikingly handsome and almost pretty in a way. I guess, since I'm a girl, my heart fluttered at the sight of him, and even more so for the little half smile that found a home on his smooth, perfectly-shapen lips.

I dare say all the rest of the girls seemed to have sat bolt upright at his arrival, me included. I felt almost mesmerized.

But it was just goddamned luck that Kairi just _had_ to be in our English class. She sat in front of me, just one seat to the right, but I could see the light and hope that twirled in her beautiful azure eyes, and I knew that Sora stood not even one drop of a chance.

I looked back at the newcomer. I was almost horrified (pleased, though, I'm sad to admit – I didn't fall for boys that easily) to see that detailed muscles hid underneath his outfit of black and grey. He was one of the most perfect boys I had ever laid eyes on, save my crush…

Ahem. Back to the situation. Well, Mr. Homaside (The Homicidal Bastard, everyone calls him.. I mean, really, who has the last name _Homaside?_ And for a thirty-year-old who decided to join a career where he hated every aspect about it.), wheezed out, "Class, this is Riku Hitoshi. Please make him feel welcome. Now, what would you like us to know about you, Mr. Hitoshi?"

"No, nothing at all, except I may need a guide to help me go around the school," Riku said politely. His voice was rich and but not too deep, but manly. I was not the only girl who nearly swooned from the sudden lack of air.

"Oh, yes, a guide, I nearly forgot," Mr. Homaside said, looking around at the class for potential guides. All the girls sat straight up, trying to look good enough for him to pick. A few boys in the back – _troublemakers,_ I thought – snorted derisively. I saw Kairi flip her hair and put on the cutest smile I have ever seen her perform. But it was really just my luck.

The teacher looked me in eye. I'm not saying _I'm_ on good terms with The Homicidal Bastard, but I did pretty well in English, and I was more polite than any other student he said he had ever had. So technically, he thought of me as his favorite student, and let me slip by a few problems on purpose with a wink. But never did I believe…

"You'd much rather prefer a pretty young lady, I'm guessing?" Mr. Homaside chuckled at Riku's embarrassed grin, which I think rendered some of the girls incapable of breathing. "Well, I think this young lady would do well." He indicated me, and my world suddenly felt smaller and darker. He continued, "Her name is Naminé Strife, and I suppose you two share the same schedule?"

At this, Riku pulled out a small card, and handed it to the English teacher. Adjusting his overlarge square glasses, he scanned the card. Then he looked up, motioned for me to join the two in the front, and I obediently same forward. By the time I was in the front, I received stares of incredulity and something that almost seemed like hate. When I connected eyes with Kairi, she didn't seem angry at all, just a little disappointed.

I reached the blackboard, and then handed over my card with a slightly trembling hand. I looked up at Riku, who offered me his half smile, and I felt like I needed to faint. He was even hotter at this angle.

After a few of the longest seconds I have ever endured, Mr. Homaside looked up and smiled his crooked grin.

"Yep, same schedule. Well, almost. At 6th period, you go off to Chemistry, while she take Home Ec., and I right? Well, that's close enough for me." He handed back both our cards. Riku was instructed to take the seat behind me and next to Sora, who sat in the second-to-last row and one seat to my left. We both sat down, and class began. Though I thought Riku would be a bit behind in our studies, he seemed to have been prepared beforehand and didn't look confused at all.

But just because he had the same books and knowledge didn't mean he tried to be a good student. Fifteen minutes into the lesson, with me sneaking looks over my shoulder, I caught him lolling off and looking around at the rest of the class, mainly the girls. Then he caught my gaze and grinned, giving me the thumbs-up sign. Blushing, I immediately swerved my attention back to the teacher, who was blabbering away about some long-dead poet, and saw that many of my other classmates weren't even attempting to grasp the data that was spewing out of Mr. Homaside's mouth. And in a moment, I wasn't either, since Riku tapped my shoulder and deposited a small square of paper on it. I grabbed it from its perch and tore it upon.

_Hey, Naminé. I notice you're wearing a cute white sundress. It looks good on you._, it read. His writing was slanted but neat.

I turned it over, grabbed my pen, and wrote back messily, _What are you talking about? I'm one of the least popular kids in this school. Or, at least, I think I am. I mean, nobody asked me out yet… And besides, I'm an emo. And I don't think you like freaks._ I had to work hard to cram it all in, then folded it into a neat little triangle – I didn't do squares – and handed it back when no one was looking.

A few seconds later… _Heh, emo, yeah right. You look too cute to be one._

I blushed.

As I wrote back on a new scrap, I saw Sora looking at Riku and me out of the corner of my eye. I think he was suspicious.

Anyway, I wrote back: _Me? Cute? Ha! You're just trying to impress me because you know you could get any girl you wanted._

And the response was: _You've GOT to be kidding me. You're one of the cutest girls I see in this junkyard, besides a few I've seen today. Got a cell?_

I couldn't believe it! He was flirting with me! And either he was a really good liar, or he really thought I was cute… But it wasn't hard for a lady's man to lie.

Me: _Yeah, I've got a cell. But why should I tell you?_

Riku: _Woah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just wondering. But I was just asking, 'cuz, you know, you're my guide and all. And nice-looking one, at that._

At this point, Sora tossed me a triangle of tightly folded paper. I had trouble opening it. I could see Riku shoot Sora a look, since we hardly looked alike (save the eyes) and it seemed as though he was my angry boyfriend or something.

Sora wrote, _Is that guy flirting with you? You're going to start a riot, what with all those girls who'll soon be chasing after him._

Riku soon gave me another as I finished reading Sora's note. _Is that guy your boyfriend? As cute as you are, I don't want to start a rivalry with him or anything._

To Sora: _Yeah, whatever. But he's… Not my type. Very hot, yes, but…He's not my… _I ended my sentence. Sora would know who I was writing about.

To Riku: _No, he's my un-identical twin brother. We've got the same eyes, but not the same looks, so it's hard to tell unless you look closely. And what do you mean rivalry! I never said I was going to go out with you!_

Thirty minutes had passed as the note-taking continued. Thirty more came and went, with me communicating with both my brother and the one I was supposed to show around. And finally the bell rang, and it was off to 2nd period. It was off to History.

-oOo-

After successive note-passing in each class, we finally reached a time where talking through full mouths was common to see – lunch. I have to admit, I was quite behind in each morning class.

As I showed Riku the lunchroom with Sora at my other side (we usually hung out with each other a lot, even when it was in our leisure time), and Sora and Riku developed some kind of weird friendship. Sora was being more aggressive than usual, being that Riku kept flirting with me in front of him, and Riku kept teasing my twin about it.

"Are you _sure_ you're not her boyfriend? 'Cause you're more protective than any boyfriend I've ever met," Riku smirked. We were now seated not far from the rowdy popular group, which consisted of cheerleaders and football players – there were a few who didn't belong in either but fit in with those popular guys. (Our entire school ate together, since there weren't that many kids – we were small for a New York City high school.)

"Shut up," Sora pouted. Okay, I'm his sis, right? Well, I have a right to say my brother was cute, yes, but when he pouted, one had to have a good reason not to adore him.

"You're really cute when you pout; did you know that?" Riku drawled.

And then, a weird thing happened. Now I'm questioning my brother's sexuality. Because, normally, most boys would shoot back a sharp insult at the sender of sentences such as those from another boy, but Sora _blushed_. Do most boys blush at a compliment of one's appearance from another boy? Well, I wouldn't know, since I was a girl, and girls can actually compliment each other without regretting it later.

It didn't get better as lunch wore on. Kairi eventually wandered over with one of her popular friends – Rinoa, I think her name was – and smiled at the each of us in turn. However, I noticed she ignored Sora completely, and a pained look flashed across his normally cheerful face.

But Kairi seemed a little nervous, and it seemed that she knew if she asked Riku to join their table, she'd have Sora's feelings to deal with, and I knew she still cared for him but could no longer seek his accompaniment. But Rinoa prodded her on with an smirk, and Kairi put on one of her best incandescent smiles and said without one stammer, "Riku, would you like to join our table? Nami, you can –" she was cut off before I was invited.

"Oh, I think Riku is all right just coming alone, I mean, these two can keep each other company, you know?" Rinoa said quickly but gently.

"I'm quite sorry, I'm enjoying my lunch with these two at the moment," Riku said coolly, not to Kairi, but to Rinoa.

Rinoa looked taken aback, but then shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. Come on, Kairi."

"But-"

"_Come on._"

I had a feeling Rinoa was used to getting what she wanted; ha, what an airhead. But I almost felt sorry for Kairi as she was almost dragged away, a pleading look in her eyes that quite plainly told me she almost regretted being popular.

I looked over at Sora and I found the most vacant look on his face that I have ever seen in a lifetime.

Riku coughed, then asked, "Are they the popular group in this place?"

"Yeah, but we don't like hanging out with them," I answered, sneaking another look at the group. They were pointing in our general direction and seemed to be whispering about us.

"That's a complete understatement," Sora muttered, finally coming out of his 'OMG-the-girl-I-like-completely-ignored-me' state. Almost as soon as his sentence was finished, the bell rang, and I groaned.

"I wish lunch were longer…"

-oOo-

When I reached the comfort of my bed, I collapsed, literally.

School had not been fun. But then again, when had it ever been fun?

I sighed, and replayed the thoughts over my head.

Okay, which was worst – the girls threatening to stuff an albino alligator in my locker tomorrow unless I fork over Riku, or the fact that I rammed headlong into the guy I adored? I couldn't decide.

And then, there was the fact of the sobs I heard from the other room.

_Mom's crying again,_ I thought painstakingly. _It's been a year and she still won't stop._

Did life go in circles, or was it just me?

I guess I wasn't the only one who was miserable, though. I looked across the room, and found Sora lain out on his bed, arms forming a cradle underneath his head, and the same blank stare I saw him use at lunch.

He only used that stare when Kairi was involved.

I wasn't there for all of it, but I remember Riku talking to Kairi enthusiastically during homeroom by the side of the hallway, before the last bell signaled the end of school, and they seemed quite into it. Then, a few feet away, hidden behind a flurry of activity, was Sora, hearing every word. I didn't hear the conversation, but I could tell it didn't carry the best news. And guess what? He _still_ won't tell me what they said.

How can I help him when I don't even know what the conversation was about?

But I'm not dense. I could tell within a week (less, probably), Riku and Kairi would be a couple if this continued. And Sora wouldn't be too pleased about that.

So, I tried, even if I knew I couldn't help. "Sora, look. You know you have know hope of asking Kairi out, because, even if she accepted, you'd be shunned by all the others boys who like her and her entire…er…posse. And then there's the fact of Kairi's own popularity. It might drop. Actually, it _would_ drop, because, um, well, we're two of the possibly most ignored or disliked kids in the school. And even though she's sweet, she wouldn't want that. She'd want you to be happy, and being with her around her 'friends' and her many other admirers wouldn't make you happy – you'd end up with a black eye. So, come on, don't you have another crush or anything…?"

I knew my speech was useless. Sora didn't even reply.

But then, I'm wrong again – he did. "What about the guy _you_ adore?"

I blushed. "I…don't matter."

"Of course you do. But what do you believe he thinks of you?" Sora's voice was taciturn.

"…"

"See, we're like each other. We adore someone, but that person doesn't like us back… Not anymore," he said angrily. "Does Roxas _ever _pay attention to you? Did he after he entered high school?"

"…Not really," I muttered.

"See? He used to be _my_ best friend. Then he moved, but came back a few years later, when we were starting high school. And even though he still talks to me, he won't face you. Does that bother you?"

"…Yeah…"

"Then you can't tell me to like someone else! Not when you're in the same situation at me!" He was yelling now. It was one of the first times he had raised his voice this way, and this was the very first time it was directed at me. Then he got up, and stormed out of the room.

We never had such a conflict like this before.

I sighed again, much deeper than the last time, and buried my head in my pillow.

Dad was dead, the guy I liked completely ignored my existence, and my brother and I would probably have a rocky friendship for the next several weeks. And I just received the first D I had ever gotten in a long time in the hellhole which they call a school.

Did any of this truly matter, or is the life of the ignored completely futile?

...oOo...

Woo, chapter one done. Let's hope I can make it through the next few without running dry of ideas, like I usually do.

And I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of SoraXRiku in there; they've only just met. :) I'll try and add more later on.

I wonder who the parents of Sora and Naminé are... :0

Review please. (:

-Scarlet-chan


	2. Extravagant Beauty

Scarlet here again.

This is just a warning: this chapter sucks. I've been trying to make it better in the past few days, but I just can't do it.

Anyways.

Thanks to twilite-soul14, the only reviewer I have.

Disclaimer: _All Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters (c) their respective owners._

**Chapter 2:** **Extravagant Beauty**_  
_

_"You came back for me. That's all that matters." _

...oOo...

I hate mornings.

Obviously, most other teenagers do too – why the hell would they want to start school at 7:32 A.M.? It's so early that it's unnatural.

Fortunately, we lived close by the hellhole. A thirty-minute walk or a 10-minute bus ride, depending on when we were done with packing.

This morning, however, was not an early morning. By the time I still frolicking about in dreamland, Sora had put it, he was already fully bathed, dressed, fed, and all packed up and ready to go. Do you know how _rare_ that is? Normally _I'm_ the early riser, and he's the one who's still snoring in bed. I guess I was just exhausted.

Now I know how Sora feels almost every day. We somehow managed to reverse our roles, and instead of me watching Sora frantically hurry through the house, snatching all his scattered notebooks and binders, half-dressed and not even washed, it was _me_ who was competing against the clock.

It's not a pleasant experience, though I bet you know the feeling.

Of course, we couldn't walk to school anymore being late as it was, so we had to wait for bus, which wasn't exactly the most enjoyable thing to do, since Sora was still pissed off at me, and had his back turned to me the entire time. I felt a little lonely.

Loneliness wasn't all I was going to feel by the end of this week.

-oOo-

Riku and I, for lack of better term, have become friends. He's nice in his own way, sarcastic at all times, and highly competitive. It's weird, though. He's grown to be insanely popular in only two days, yet he wants to befriend his own guide, who always seemed nonexistent to the eyes of the "accepted." Normally, if the guide were nothing but an impudent wimp (ha ha, like me) and the new arrival immediately rose to such a high level of popularity, only a few words would be exchanged throughout the first week, and then they would just go their separate ways. It's so unnatural that Riku and I just became friends, just like that.

However, Sora is beginning to dislike him. Do I really need to say why?

It was lunch on Friday, with Halloween being on the coming night. Naturally, Kairi would wander over with Rinoa the airhead again, and invite Riku to the Halloween dance that the high school is sponsoring later that day.

"So, um, Riku, would you like to come with me to tonight's Halloween Party?" Kairi inquired politely, smiling.

Riku glanced at me. I shrugged. Then he glanced back at Kairi, and said, "I'll join you as long as you invite my friend Naminé here and her brother."

Rinoa snapped back, as though he had just whipped her pride.

"Invite _those_ two geeks?" she hissed, creating such an ugly emphasis on the word _those_ that I winced. "They'll do nothing but ruin our – and your – reputation! It's best to stay away from people like them."

At this, Sora, who had been eating silently, stood up, and marched over directly into Rinoa's face. He was a head taller than her, so she actually shrank back.

"Oh yeah? We're geeks, huh? Look in the mirror and you'll find a bitch staring right back. And you know what? I don't _care_ if you think of my sister and me as geeks. But I'm surprised Squall actually has the patience to deal with a moron like you."

Then he strode right back over to our table, sat down, and began chewing mechanically again on his slice of pizza.

I looked back at Rinoa, who seemed frozen in place. Her vain expression was no longer there; instead, her face was occupied by a look of such pure shock and indignity that I wondered whether she would start crying or not.

I glanced over at Kairi, and I found her staring at Sora in such wonder that I almost began to laugh.

Then Riku began to speak, slow and calm. "I'll go with Kairi and my two '_geek_' friends here – but not you, Miss Heartilly. You're nothing but an embarrassment to humankind."

This snapped Rinoa out of her reverie, who snapped, "Fine! Fine! You'll go with those two freaks! C'mon, Kairi!"

"But, I-"

"_No._" Rinoa hissed, and dragged Kairi after her. I felt horrible for my ex-best friend; she was being treated like a slave. But that could not compare to what Sora had just done.

"That was amazing!" I said, meaning every word of it. The look on my face must have been priceless.

Sora just shrugged.

"Dude, I have to admit, that was some quick thinking," Riku smirked.

"Shut up," Sora replied coldly. Riku looked slightly taken aback.

"Why does your brother dislike me this much?" he muttered.

"Have you _not_ seen what he looks like with Kairi around?" I asked incredulously. And I thought this guy was smart!

Riku raised an eyebrow. "When have I ever made a 'move' on her?"

"On Wednesday!" I nearly screeched. "At last period! Sora saw you flirting with h-!"

"Flirting? I was talking to her about her friend Rinoa, that was all."

This caught me off guard.

"You… were?"

"Of course. I was flirting with you on note-passing during that first day because I already knew we would be connected in some way, you being my school guide and all, but I don't flirt with a girl on first sight," he said, disgusted. I looked down, embarrassed. Sora seemed to perk his ears. Then he turned to glance at Riku.

"Is that… true?" Sora asked in a low voice.

"Of course," Riku responded quite angrily. "What did you think I do, ask her out or something? Do you all take me for a ladies' man with no brain or cares for other people?"

"…No…" Sora muttered, ashamed.

Then I smacked him on the head.

"You are such an idiot!" I scoffed. "How does one confuse consoling with flirting?" Sora winced and touched the injured area.

"I… Well, it… It sounded like flirting to me, since… Kairi was giggling and all that…" he mumbled, looking down, fondling his fingers in his lap.

Riku then did a very weird thing; he put his right hand under Sora's chin and lifted his head. Sora slowly, cautiously lifted his eyes, as though afraid of facing Riku's wrath, but got only a telling-off.

"Next time, don't confuse a comforting conversation with a flirtatious one, 'kay? Or I'll sock you a good one," Riku said, all anger gone, replaced by his wonderful half-smile.

And, there it was again. Sora's blush. But this time, it was accompanied by his retort, "I'll fight back!"

"Aw, aren't you so cute," Riku smirked, and Sora looked away.

What the hell? Weren't they just mortal enemies five minutes ago?

"You people are weird," I sighed, and then, as though agreeing with my statement, the school bell rang.

-oOo-

The Halloween Party. It was one of the most long-awaited parties of the year, second after the Winter Dance.

Since Riku had graciously invited Sora, Kairi (I wonder what excuse she'll use on Rinoa-the-airhead?), and me along, I was getting my costume ready. I had been working on it since August. It doesn't seem a long time, but I spent most of my free leisure time on it.

I was an angel.

No, not by looks – I was seriously dressed up by an angel. I had a thin golden halo suspended by an almost invisible wire that was clipped to an angelic blue headband with silver embroidery. I wore a white-and-blue tunic that reached a foot above my knees with many stitched silver designs, and a silver belt that had little silver chains dangling down the length. I wore high-heeled white sandals that had many straps going up my legs.

But the wings were the highlights. I had bought each individual feather and dyed the tip blue and silver, and spent hours and hours on making a framework for the wings. Needless to say, they were breathtaking.

Now, I don't mean to brag or anything, but I loved that outfit. It had taken me so long to complete, and finally, it was done. All I had to do was add a touch of make-up (silver nail-polish, shiny blue-tinted lip-gloss, and a thin layer of mascara) and I was complete.

Now to see what Sora was.

I knocked on the bathroom, and within a few minutes, Sora was out.

What was he? I couldn't tell.

He had what looked like an evil pumpkin mask tied to his head so it hid his right eye, and the tips of his spiky brown hair were dyed black. Little fake-but-realistic fangs poked out from beneath his lips. Protruding from his black-and-white jacket were two small devil wings, colored a dark violet, and he wore these huge, white sharp-fingered gloves with grey Xs on the front. Suspending his pants was a black-and-blue belt with a silver buckle, and he own really poofy black pants that were tied tightly with red ribbon. ((A/N: You know, his Halloween Town outfit?)) In his right hand was a key-shaped sort of sword, except it was colored black and the blade looked more like a bat than a key. A little pumpkin was attached to the end with a chain.

"…Woah," was all I could manage.

"So, um, do I look good?" Sora asked, a little nervously.

"Good? More like awesome," I smiled. It was true. I bet, compared to him, I'd be inferior.

"Um, so, let's go meet up with Riku. He said he'd be waiting in the parking lot of the school," Sora said, heading toward the door.

Before we could leave our quaint little apartment, however, our mum came out of her room. We both stopped mechanically.

"Wait, would you like me to drive you?" she asked, almost timidly. The crash had shaken her so deeply that asking her to drive us just about anywhere was like seeing a blue moon.

But Sora knew this time,

"Oh, no thanks, Mom," Sora said automatically. "But… Can you pick us up tonight? Around twelve o'clock?"

"Y…yes." she replied. "…Have fun…"

"See you later tonight," we both responded, and though Sora was already out the door, and I turned around and gave her a comforting hug before following my twin. I think there was a sad smile on her face before the door closed and we were making our way down the stairs and finally out into the fresh air.

"Mum is so… quiet these days," I sighed.

"Besides the crying," Sora said quietly.

"Yes, besides that." I smiled forlornly. We both knew Dad's death had snapped her heart in half. Before she had been a wonderful mother, and was both clever and kind. But she never wanted to lose her one and only in a car crash at such a young age.

We walked the rest of the thirty minutes in silence. I wondered how I would feel if Roxas just suddenly died in a car crash…

_Pretty horrible, I bet,_ I thought, fondling the hem of my tunic. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Mom felt when Dad just…departed this world.

Pretty soon, we saw a lone black-hooded figure leaning against a sleek silver convertible in the parking lot of the high school. The lot was filled with the cars of those who were sixteen or over, since they could drive and all.

Then the figure faced us, and beneath a weird half-jacket-half-cloak, Riku's eyes peered out.

"Oh, hey guys," Riku greeted us.

"Hi," we replied in unison. Then, very casually, Sora asked, "So, where's Kairi?"

"Either she's not here yet, or her 'mistress' is keeping her from coming to us," Riku said, shrugging.

"Let's just go inside already," I muttered.

Before Sora could object, Riku put one arm around my shoulder and the other around Sora's, and we just automatically set off for the high school.

"But what about Kairi?" Sora whined.

"She'll find us if she's not here yet," Riku replied. I noticed that he looked a little ticked off at the mention of Kairi. Strange…

And then, through the school doors, down the hall, and into the cafetorium, and we were in the midst of cloaks and sashes and dresses and every animal imaginable. I felt out of place. Was I the only angel?

"I see her," Sora said suddenly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Riku grumbled, but I looked in the direction Sora pointed.

And I saw those familiar blue eyes underneath a fountain of auburn hair. My breath was stolen from me.

Kairi had on one of the most beautiful white and silver gowns I had ever seen in my life. Giant, glittery fairy wings fanned out from behind. Quite obviously, she was a fairy, and a gorgeous one at that.

I'm a _girl_ and I admit that. One glance at Sora told me he was thinking what I was thinking, only multiply by a hundred and you wouldn't even get close.

"Kairi! Kairi!" Sora called out. Kairi turned in our direction, and finally, finally smiled at Sora. Not at me, or Riku, but at _Sora_. She hadn't done that in… I don't know, has it been sixth months already? Seven?

But as Kairi tried to make her way through the rampaging crowd that was dancing to the tunes, Rinoa gave Kairi a piercing glare that quite plainly said, _Take one more step and you're outta my friendship list._ But Kairi did, and huffing, Rinoa turned away.

"Sora!" she cried, and burst into his arms. He was knocked backwards into a few poor, unsuspecting victims.

Sora blushed deeply and looked down upon her extravagant beauty.

"I'm so sorry… I hurt you all this time, didn't I?" she whispered. I could barely catch her words.

"I… I missed you."

I backed up to give them some space. Though I could no longer hear them, they still stood together, in each other's embrace. However, I noticed that Riku had vanished, but his evanescence didn't worry me that much; losing anyone was an easy task in this environment.

_How adorable,_ I giggled to myself, glancing one last time at Kairi and Sora. I thought I should just give them maximum privacy, and delved deeper into the raging crowds that were now jazzing along to a J-Rock beat.

I could barely meet it to the refreshment table without smashing into someone every three seconds. It was an infuriating battle, and I was only just winning. Finally, I squeezed into a small vacant space which wasn't so vacant, for I bumped again into someone else.

"Oh, sorry-" I looked up to see my victim, and stopped short.

_It was Roxas._

He glanced down at me, and I felt my world shrink. Was he going to shove me away and call me a freak? Or yell that I invaded his personal space and_ then_ call me a freak?

I didn't get either. Instead a fuzzy pink spread across the expanse of his cheeks and all the way across his nose, as though he had just suddenly come down with a fever.

"I… I need to g-go," I stuttered breathlessly, then stumbled blindly back through the crowd.

He didn't move, nor did he call me back.

By the time I reached the opposite side of the cafetorium, I slowed down to catch my breath. What was wrong with me? Running away from the guy I liked…

"Very nice," a soft voice said nearby, and I jolted and swirled around. Riku stood in front of me, arms crossed across his bulky chest, a look of disdain upon his face.

"Shut up," I muttered, leaning against the wall.

"You don't get someone to like you by running away," he sighed. "You have to actually show _signs_ of liking him. Running away is like sending signals of '_OMG get away from me_,' you know?"

"I know!" I yelled, my normally meek temper flaring up. "I know, okay!" But then, I regained my temper, and logic took over. "Wait a minute, how did you know…?"

"Every time we pass him in the hallways at school," Riku explained slowly, as though I were a melodramatic toddler, "you stare at him for the length of the hall until he disappears out of sight."

I blushed.

"So what if I do?"

Riku gave a very dramatic sigh. "It's obvious you like him!"

My temper shoved me back under. "It's obvious you like Sora!"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? Of course, we're friends and all, but you are implying…?"

I bit my lip. It was true; Riku and Sora _appeared_ to just be friends, but I noticed Riku always seemed aggravated by Sora's pining for Kairi. I mean, there was nothing wrong with that; sometimes _I_ was ticked off by his infatuation with her, but…

"Well… Have you seen them together yet?"

"…Who?" A weird look entered his eyes.

"Sora and Kairi. They ought to be making out by now." I shrugged.

Riku attempted to shrug carelessly, but seemed to have difficulty in doing so. "Yeah, I know."

I sighed, then left him alone in the bustling crowd to contemplate the meaning of Sora and Kairi's revitalized friendship.

...oOo...

Horrible ending, with a little cliffie. I'm sorry, I'll try harder to make this more enjoyable. X3;;;;

Riku faces a little jealousy that'll turn into a problem. Wuh-oh. ):

More Soriku in chapters to come, I promise. ;3

-Scarlet-chan


	3. Destiny Dreams

Woo, third chapter.

I'd like to thank my only two reviewers, KHfan4ever9 and twilite-soul14, because their reviews really compelled me to finish (besides my friends on forums where I posted this and real life friends X3).

This is actually the second version of chapter three. I have another one, but it's not at good, in my opinion. D:

Anyways, chapter three.**  
**

**Chapter 3: Destiny Dreams**

_"Savor the good memories, because happiness never lasts long."_

...oOo...

Weekend at last. Finally, freedom!

The typical teenager will sleep until ten in the morning until rousing themselves up painfully, but though I wasn't that typical teenager, I still slept in that Saturday morning.

I was still slumbering when the doorbell rang, and I was jolted out of my fantasy. I yawned, sitting up, and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Taking a quick glimpse across the room, I could Sora was untangling himself from his bed sheets, in which he had taken the liberty to wrestle with them last night. Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed, put on a white bathrobe, and headed for the door.

I passed a clock as I scurried toward the main hall, and I saw that it was already forty-nine minutes past nine. The doorbell rang again, and reaching the door, I threw it open.

Riku stood there in his cool designer clothing, and smiled.

"Hey, Naminé," Riku said casually, and then looking me up and down, added, "Just woke up, huh?"

"We got home so late last night…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes again. My eyes could barely focus. "Anyways, what do you need?" I sidestepped to let him in.

By this time, Sora had saved himself from his strangling blanket, and teetered down the hall, looking worse for wear than I was.

"Riku?" he asked, as though testing out the name on his tongue.

"Hello, Sora. You could be used for a spear, with all that spiky hair." Riku commented, smirking. "What, do you put on hair spray before you go to bed?"

"No," Sora paused to yawn, oblivious to his teasing, "it's naturally like that. Got it from my dad."

"I notice you tease him more than me," I remarked dryly. Riku swatted me on the shoulder playfully.

"Anyways," Riku said lazily, "I was wondering if you two would accompany to downtown later today."

"Juuuust a second," I said. "First of all, where did you find out where we live…?"

"Phone directory," Riku said mockingly. "Ever heard of one?"

"And what are we going to _do_ downtown?" I inquired, ignoring his biting sarcasm. Though I already knew the answer, I had to hear it for myself.

"Oh, window shop, get some ice cream, watch a movie – put those little hamsters in your brain to work, girlie!" Riku said disdainfully.

"These hamsters want to chew out your eyeballs," I muttered.

"Um, guys…?" Sora asked, intervening since he knew that Riku was a self-centered jerk and I was a sarcastic quiet midget. I think he figured out by now sometimes that combination doesn't go too well. "How about… We just go with you, no questions asked?"

"You're asking one right now," I pointed out. He scowled at me.

"Let's just get dressed and go," Sora retorted.

-oOo-

New York City, downtown. A line of stores, restaurants, and body-accessorizing shops (barbers, nail salons, etc.), if you will.

We strolled along the sidewalk, careful to avoid the street – you know, with the crazy drivers and all. Occasionally one of us would point out something interesting in a store and go check it out, only to realize that it was too much money. Even if Riku worked at a popular coffee shop, he didn't have the type of cash to get the stylish, blue-rimmed stereo system that we saw in the window of a popular electronic gadgets shop.

"This is boring," I muttered.

"What do you want to do then?" Riku asked pleasantly, though there was an edge in his voice.

"I want some ice cream," Sora said suddenly, pointing at the small ice cream shop across the street that got a steady stream of visitors.

"In November?" Riku puzzled at Sora's sugar intake.

"Please?" he offered his puppy eyes. Riku melted instantly; not many could withstand Sora's deliberate cuteness.

"Sure thing," Riku said in mock affection, though I knew he was hiding a true smile.

One crossed street, three large cones of vanilla (me), chocolate chip (Sora), chocolate mint (Riku), and $7.08 lighter from Riku's wallet ("No, I'll pay for them," Riku said stubbornly, ignoring Sora's and my own frequent protests.), we were standing outside in the cold air, licking an even colder treat.

"After this, I'm getting some coffee," I shivered, trying to finish my cone without getting a severe brain freeze.

"How about Destiny Dreams, then?" Riku said; Destiny Dreams was the name of the coffee shop that he worked for. Apparently he had applied the day he arrived, since he had been eager for a job. "You'll get either free or discounted coffee, being my escortees, and all."

"Sounds cool. Maybe I could work there, too," Sora said thoughtfully.

"You know how to make coffee?"

"…No, not really."

"Excellent. You can work my cash register, then," Riku smirked.

"_Your_ cash register…?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"My job, technically. I don't actually _own_ the cash register," Riku waved off my question. I sighed and shook my head.

"Boys will always be boys… Thinking they own whatever they love or interact with," I said, smiling affectionately.

"That means I own you?" Sora said dumbly.

"Aw, I'm happy you love me, Sora, but quite frankly, I think you belong to a certain someone, and it's not Kairi," I giggled as Riku shot me a look of warning and alarm, while Sora just stood there, a perplexed expression clouding his normally cheerful façade.

"Who is it?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," I smiled brightly, then skipped off, leaving the two of them behind before they had the nerve to catch up.

-oOo-

Destiny Dreams. A warm, cozy haven with the scent of vanilla, chocolate, and coffee wafting about the air. The coffee shop looked more like a pleasant book store than coffee shop; large, comfy armchairs dotted the back while near the edges and at the window were glass-top tables with padded matching chairs.

Three girls were already there behind the counter, each dressed in faded white-and-orange T-shirts, black jeans, and a green apron and chef's hat, decorated with a bronze border.

"Hello, welcome to Destiny Drea – oh, hey Riku," a girl with wild blonde hair that seemed to squirm with trailing braids. I vaguely recognized her as Rikku.

"Hi, K.K.," Riku said in response. I raised an eyebrow, so Riku explained, "We don't want to get our names mixed up, so everyone calls her K.K. now and I'm just Riku. Anyways," he direction his attention back at Rikku, "I was wondering – do my two friends here get discounts if I buy them some coffee?"

"No, but I think it comes out of your paycheck," Rikku said, shrugging. Riku cursed, which brought giggles out of the blonde.

"It's basically the same thing, you know," called a female voice from the back.

"Shut up, Yuna!" Riku said back. This drew the teenager out, who smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"So, anyways, are you willing to pay or not, unless you want less paycheck money?" Rikku asked, business-like. Then she winked at Sora and me.

"Sorry for not acknowledging you two earlier," she smiled. "Name's Rikku. Call me K.K. Anyways, so you two are Naminé and Sora? I've seen you around."

Sora and I both nodded.

"Okay, so what do you two want?" Riku growled.

"I want a vanilla cappuccino, decaf, size medium," I replied, looking up at the coffee list. "And I'm paying for my own, thank you very much." I added, before Riku could reach into his pocket for his wallet. He shrugged.

"Um… I want a strawberry-banana yogurt smoothie, size large," Sora mumbled, glancing at the beverages menu.

"Holy crap, those are a lot," Riku muttered.

"That's why I'm paying for my own," he replied coolly, but after bringing up his wallet, found that money was indeed a thing to covet. I know from the look of sheer alarm on his face.

"I'll pay for yours, but you owe me," I sighed. Sora wasn't exactly a saver.

"No, I'll pay for his," Riku frowned, testing me. I brought up my hands in mock surrender.

"Whatever. Go for it."

As Rikku, Yuna, and whoever else was back there, fixing up our drinks, I saw Riku glance repeatedly at my twin brother, who seemed to be oblivious to Riku's constant looks, and was thumbing the hem of his jacket. I coughed, feeling uncomfortable, and then Riku, picking up my hint, tried to bring some conversation into the wait.

"So, you really want to work here?" he directed this at Sora, arousing the boy's previous hopes of working there.

"Yeah! It's a nice place, and I'll have y– er, people to talk to." Sora finished, flustered. Apparently he meant to say "you," as in "Riku," but obviously it would've been just a smidge awkward. I mean smidge by Sahara desert-sized.

"You don't get free coffee, though," Riku teased.

"No, but you get discount coupons every week," Rikku said, bringing our attention to the two heavenly delights she slid onto the counter expertly without spilling a drop. Then she came and capped them, and as I and Riku paid (Riku was still trying to pay for mine, but obviously failed), I picked mine up and tasted a sip. I felt warmth and sweetness wash over my taste buds, and it tasted like paradise.

"Anyways, anything else? A nice little snack to fill you up?" Rikku asked, smiling at the look of contentment that had spread on Sora's and my own face.

"A job, actually," Riku replied.

Rikku looked nervous at this.

"Well, you know… My dad… He's…"

"Touchy about who works here? Well, Sora's adorable, sweet, and knows when to stick up for himself. That, and I really hope he knows how to greet crazy teenaged girls."

"I definitely do," Sora grinned cheekily, and I smacked him a good one, but which he dodged.

"Well… Just a moment then." Rikku disappeared deeper into the back, and seemed to be going up stairs hidden out of site.

"She lives over the shop with her dad," Riku cleared up my confusion.

"So, we're going to get the last spot filled, huh?" Yuna came up and leaned on the counter.

"I hope so," Sora and Riku said at the same time. I saw Sora struggling to hold back a fuchsia cloud surging across his cheeks. He failed.

A few minutes later with much small talk said and done, Rikku reappeared with an older guy with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, much like his daughter. A chipped, well-worn toothpick sat between his teeth, and a look of irritation settled on his rough features.

"Okay, who 'pplied?" he growled.

"This guy, dad. His name is Sora." Rikku indicated my brother.

Rikku's father swung a small door open and stepped out from behind the counter and came closer to Sora to inspect him. Sora stood straight, trying to look like a good candidate.

"You're cute, kid," he grunted. "Women like that."

"I – I don't need an ap-application sheet?" Sora stammered. Rikku's father looked mildly amused.

"Not here, kiddo. Anyways, know how to make coffee?"

"Um…"

"He makes coffee that tastes like sweaty gym socks," I offered. Rikku's father belted out a rough laugh, which made Rikku sigh and touch her forehead, as though embarrassed to be related to him in any way.

"So, what yer sis is sayin', you wanted to work at a coffee shop withou' knowledge of how to make a decent cup of coffee? Now, that's rich, real rich," he just continued to roar with laughter.

"Yeah, Cid – that's his name – is scary like this sometimes," Riku whispered to us, which made us break out in giggles.

"Shut up, punk," Cid said, though good-naturedly, after his mirth was drained.

"Mr. Highwind, could you please hurry it up with this 'interview'?" came a testy voice from behind the counter. "We _do_ have customers, after all."

I glanced toward the voice, and I found piercing crimson eyes boring into Cid's. The teenager had wavy-yet-spiky silver-blonde hair and seemed to have the aura of a very freaky goth; her two customers seemed rather edgy around her.

"Sure, sure," Cid waved her off and then turned back to Sora. "You're hired, kid-"

"It's Sora."

"- Sora." Cid smiled, and his course features suddenly seemed handsome. "I s'pose you'll work the cash register then. Well, I'm back to my retreat upstairs."

And he swung open the counter door and left our vicinity.

"Um, wait a moment – do I have to walk to work every day after school?" Sora asked, the most basic facts now making a cameo appearance.

"I'll drive you," Riku said with an air of exasperation. Apparently he had already had it all thought out.

"Cool."

"…Um, so, may I please have a small iced latte, decaf…?" a timid-looking fourteen-year-old girl repeated to the platinum-blonde, red-eyed girl, who had been listening to us more than her customer.

"Oh, yes, of course. That'll be $1.59, please." As they exchanged the beverage with the money, and the two rather frightened girls left, I heard Riku chatting with Sora about how they would be going to Riku's house most of the time after school, so they could finish their homework before setting off to work. Sora seemed rather excited.

"See you guys later!" Rikku called as we were about to exit.

"'Bye," we all replied, and the two other girls, Yuna and the silver-blonde both waved in response.

"Who was that silver-blonde girl with the red eyes? She was a bit… I dunno, intimidating," Sora asked once we were outside. A nervous look crossed his face at the thought of her; she didn't seem too friendly, and he'd soon be working with her.

"Oh, that's Paine," Riku said airily. "She's cold at first, but once you get to know her, she uses less and less sarcasm with you, and if you're lucky, you _might_ just get her to smile. I've never seen it happen, actually. Yuna and K.K. both say she's 'LOTS O'_ FUN_,' but then again they're girls. Girls open up better to girls."

"I should've gotten the job, then," I said.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Sora asked anxiously. Aw, how sweet. He was worried about me.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled to reassure him. "Besides, go have fun with them." I really meant Riku, but Sora didn't know that. Before Riku could catch on, I took a great swig of coffee to shield me, and sighed in following waves of relaxed ecstasy.

"Good, isn't it? K.K. makes the best hot coffee around here. At least, that's what her dad claims," Riku smirked.

"Parents will be parents, but that is seriously the best coffee I've ever tasted," I said, taking yet another sip. A perfect balance of bitterness and sweetness, all tinted with the flavor of vanilla and a rather spicy aroma, topped with whipped cream which was lined with caramel.

Mm-mm-mm. Pure delight.

As the day drew to an end, Riku dropped us off in his sleek silver convertible, and drove off in the night. Sora swung one arm around my shoulder as we advanced toward our floor up the stairs, both of us feeling the first real lasting happiness that we had wanted for months.

But would it last?

…oOo…

I hope I didn't bore you to death. XD

lol Cid is Rikku's father. How creative am I or what?

Anyways, read and review and I'll update faster. ;3


	4. Sora, Like the Sky

Sorry for such a long chapter gap. I had so many ideas, but I didn't know what to write.

I didn't disclaim for the past few chapters, but obviously I don't own the characters.

But, since I don't have many reviwers, again, this goes to twilite-soul14, because even one review helps a writer keep writing.

Anyways, this chapter is in Sora's POV. Because I said so.

**Chapter 4: Sora, Like the Sky**

"_Confusion is just another form of not knowing._"

...oOo...

"So, what would you like, miss?"

"Uhmmmm... Perhaps a date with _you_, Sora." ...How did she know my name?

I looked down at my namecard. _Hi, my name is Sora!_ I groaned.

"What is this, the second not-quite marriage proposal today?" Riku yelled over to Yuna, who giggled.

"I count the second ask-out, and the marriage proposal was already at three, Riku," corrected the brunette. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I hear you guys, you know! I'm not deaf!" I shouted, startling the rather pretty, middle-aged woman who was leaning against the counter, uncomfortably close to my face.

"Anyways, I don't date old ladies," I said coldly to the woman, "so if you don't want something to drink or nibble as you drive, then I'd request you to leave."

The woman winced as though my words had slapped her, and, huffily, she said, "Well, fine. I was hungry, but now you've gone and ruined my appetite." And she left in a storm.

But my tale starts after the school bell rings.

-oOo-

"Riku!" I yelled, panic-stricken. "Slow - DOWN!"

Have you ever seen a crazed sixteen-year-old, driving a silver convertible at about twice the speed limit, thrashing about in the traffic, always a few millimeters - or _less_ - away from swerving into another car? I swear, that guy has never attended a good car drivers ed class.

Riku only laughed in response.

God, he has issues. Intense, intense issues.

Anyways, as we sped through the traffic of the crossroads, with me praying that I'd be alive by the end of this crazed ride, I mulled through the amount of homework we had. It wasn't much, but I didn't like homework. Not at all. Naminé was the smart one, not me.

So, as we screeched to a stop in front of the more classier apartments (ours were just easy-rent, cheap places), I was muttering about mad drivers and homework that shouldn't have existed in the first place.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" Riku asked, smugness intoxicating his smooth voice.

Did I ever mention how reeling his voice is? ...Not that, I like him that way, but you know...

"...Hellooooo? Earth to Sora? Do you exist in that empty head of yours?"

Woops. Never leave him unattended.

"Of course I do," I snapped, hauling my heavy pack over my shoulder as we exited the convertible. "And yes, that was one of the best rides I've had in a long while - _if I wanted to get my head rammed through the windshield_."

"You sound like your witch of a sister," he smirked.

"Her sarcasm is getting to me..." I muttered.

We entered the building, and Riku guided me toward the elevators. The inside was smooth and suade, with a sort of homely feel that had a touch of sophistication. Apparently Riku's parents had the money to get this type of apartment.

"Wow, this place is..."

"Crap." Riku said flatly. "Everyone who lives here are either high-class asses or prissy old bitches, my parents included."

"What about you?" I teased.

"Heh, it depends on who you talk to." he grinned. We stepped into the elevator as it slowed down and opened at our level.

"Soooo... You don't like your parents, do you?" I said, slowly. I didn't want to probe his temper, which was rather an easy thing to do. Riku didn't respond automatically, but punched in the five floor number, and the doors closed and I felt the elevator rise.

"...Not really. My mom's decent, though. I do like her a lot, but lately she's come down with an intense fever, and my dad's all pissy. Not that I ever liked my dad in the first place." Riku said bitterly. I gulped.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't mind. But if my mom dies, I might as well run away from home." he sighed, hitching his backpack higher onto his shoulders, as though he already had plans of escaping. "My dad's not abusive in physical terms, but he can sure whip your pride. And grounding me is his favorite pasttime."

"...Oh. That must suck," I replied, trying to make him feel somewhat better, as he was no longer performing his trademark smirk.

"Yeah. It does. A lot. I can hardly get out of the house without being barricaded by questions from him," he muttered.

"Um..."

"Oh, am I making you uncomfortable? Then let's get away from the topic of my father," Riku said, smiling again.

"Yeah, so, um, today's homework..."

"You suck at Algebra, don't you?"

I stuck out my tongue.

"There's no need to be mean," I said coolly.

"Yes, but I seem to recall that you recently got a D- on that pop quiz..." he said, his smirk playing with his features again.

"Well, it was a pop quiz!"

"That's no excuse."

"Oh, shut up."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll sick Naminé on you when she's deprived of her coffee."

"Oooookay. Changing the subject, then."

I smiled in victory.

"So, Destiny Dreams. What's it like, working there?"

"I thought I already told you?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Memory relapse, perhaps?" The elevator doors opened and we stepped out. Riku lead me down a few halls.

"You could always tell me again..." I pouted. I saw Riku fight an inner battle with his logic, and apparently the logic lost.

"Um, so, yeah. Paine is a total bitch, but she knows how to crack jokes, I guess. K.K. is completely insane, and laughs perhaps too much - but if you have a crush, she'll be able to tell instantly."

I somehow gulped at this. Then I mentally slapped myself.

_'You're Kairi's boyfriend! No Riku thoughts! Riku thoughts BAD! Very bad! Bad for health, bad for...'_

"...and she's pretty nice, you know, total down-to-earth sort of gir - hey, are you even listening?" Riku snapped.

"I'm listening! I'm listening very closely!" I said, distracted. _Damn conscious!_

_'What do you mean, damn me? I was the one that stopped you from taking that beer bottle!'_

_...Leave me alone! I can... I can like him... If I want..._

"...'Rrraaaa...? Soraaaa! Hello? I called you a complete bonehead? Shouldn't you be, I dunno, all pouty and all that shit now?" Riku waved his hand in front of my eyes. I jumped, and landed on my butt.

"Ah, I see. Incapable of even standing now." Riku sighed, offering his hand. I slowly reached out to take it, and getting bored, he grabbed my arm and hauled me up rather gently to my feet.

"...T...thanks..." I said weakly.

"Anyways, we're here." Riku motioned toward the door - number 145 - which he had unlocked when I was in the battle with my damned conscious.

_'I am so not damned.'_

_Go bother someone else and leave me alone!_

"Um, Sora? You're scaring me now with your lack of response. You can come in, you know." Riku's voice brought me from out of the hole. I blinked twice.

"...Or do I need to carry you?"

"N-no!" I yelled, and shoved past him inside. My heart was hammering. Why was that?

"...You're are _so_ creepy." Riku muttered, and brushing past me, he slipped the door closed. "Anyways, this is my humble abode. Like what you see?"

_I see you. And I like that._

_'Get your mind out of the gutter! You pervert!'_

_But... I..._

"Um... 'Kay. No reply. Well, either you really hate it, or you're shocked speechless. I mean, your home wasn't all that different from this dump, you know..."

"Oh, shut -"

"...Riku..." a creepy, weak voice floated into the room, and I fell silent. Riku perked instantly.

"I'm coming, Mom!" And ignoring me, he left the room and entered what seemed to be a bedroom. I followed, numbly.

What I saw made my throat clog up. A frail, thin woman, young in appearance, lay in a soft, feathery bed, nothing but a nightdress and quilt covering her pulsating body. Her long, chestnut hair splayed out across her sea of pillows and partially blocked her face. But she was still attractive, somewhat like my own mother. Riku was by her side, clutching her right hand in his own two strong ones.

"Look, Mom, it's a friend of mine," Riku said, hearing my clumsy entrance. He motioned for me to come closer. I did so.

"How... Nice." It seemed talking was a challenge. But the woman tried, and she suceeded, and she offered me one of the most fragile smiles anyone has ever manage to give me.

"My name's Sora, ma'am." I came over to the bedside and kneeled, like Riku.

"Sora... like the sky." she said, and her voice grew stronger. I saw Riku smile sadly. "...Yes. Your... eyes. They match... the sky." She momentarily closed her eyes, then opened them. I felt my heart throb for this poor soul.

"Riku... Take care of him. Take good care." she smiled, and I blushed. What was she talking about?

"I will, Mom." Riku said softly, and put his lips to her fingers. She giggled, then punctured the trail of soft mirth with a string of rough, raucous coughs.

"Go," she said weakly. "Go finish... homework. Or something."

"But -"

"I... will be... fine." she said, and closed her eyes. She seemed to fall asleep almost instantly.

Riku got up, and once again, gave me his hand. I gripped it tightly, and he lifted me up, and we left as quietly as we could manage, closing the door after us.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said, curling up on the couch, gripping my legs. I rocked back and forth, tears blurring my vision.

"...It's okay." He smiled forlornly at me, and brushed away a tear that was rolling down my cheek with his thumb. I felt warmth surge my skin. "C'mon... Let's do our homework."

I nodded.

-oOo-

We didn't exactly laugh and joke around as we finished the Algebra homework that was due for tomorrow. I couldn't find the heart to.

Riku was slowly seeing his mother rot away. Soon, we both knew, she would die. That was worse than my dad just suddenly dying. To _know_ the one you love will perish is nothing like a surprise. It's worse. I didn't know the woman well, but I could feel Riku's concealed despair. He didn't want her to depart so soon.

"...Sora?"

"...Yeah?" I murmured, tossing my bag aside.

"You've been quiet. Too quiet. You don't have to feel bad for me." Riku said. He knew that I knew.

"It's just that..."

"I know. Your dad." He sighed, then smiled. "When she's gone, I can still live."

Then, he smirked. I felt alarmed.

"Do you have to be so serious and gloomy?" Riku whined. "It's getting scary."

"But... Your mom is..."

"Ignore her in her state. She may not live, but it's not like she doesn't love me." Riku shrugged, though I could tell losing his mother was more than that.

"But, anyways, we should... I dunno... Do something now?" he muttered.

"I'm tired." I declared. The meeting of his mom, the driving, the insanely hard Algebra homework... I needed a nap.

"Go ahead. Claim other side of the couch." Riku said lazily, and I finally felt the upturing of my lips and glomped him. Well, he had decided to sit on it, and I couldn't resist myself...

_'You're a naughty, naughty boy. And how just do you go from all deeply depressed to hyper?'_

_One word: Riku._

"I said the other side!" he yelped.

"But this is comfy tooooo," I whimpered. I was blushing, yes, and my act was uncalled for, but I wanted... some sort of pillow, anyways.

"...Gah, whatever. Take a nap. But I swear I was never used as a mattress before," Riku grumbled, relaxing. I snuggled into his fortress of warmth, and let a calm dream take me.

-oOo-

So, that's what happened at Riku's apartment. A whirlpool of emotions, if you ask me.

"...Sora, you daydream WAY too much," Riku said disdainfully. "There was all that daydreaming at my apartment, and now you've gone and done it again."

"Oooooh, he came to your apartment?" K.K. said, interesting. Then she cursed as she spilled a small amount of burning hot coffee onto her foot.

"Yeah, and I bet they had a gay little romp, didn't they?" Yuna giggled, throwing K.K. a towel. Riku scowled at them, but I tried my best to hide my blush.

"Aha! I knew it!"

Obviously, I failed.

"I just took a nap on him, that's all," I confessed. Riku shot me a glare that quite plainly said '_traitor.'_

"_On_ him?" Paine suddenly perked. "You're a sick kid, you know that?"

Yuna and K.K. were both laughing hysterically. Riku sighed.

"It was only a nap," he said defensively.

"You two would be so cute together," Yuna teased.

"Why don't you pose for us now?" K.K. giggled.

Riku slapped his forehead.

"Customers," Paine said dully, indicating the new arrivals. They had just witnessed practically everything from the part that Riku had accused me of daydreaming too much.

I greatfully turned back to the counter, and found two pairs of blue eyes looking back.

Naminé and Kairi.

I felt my heart stop.

"Um, hey bro." Naminé smiled rather nervously. "I went to Kairi's house, and since we finished our homework, we decided to come visit you."

"Is it true, what you said?" Kairi inquired, a hurt look in her eyes. Her voice quivered.

"K-Kairi," I said weakly.

"Uh oh," K.K. said, looking at Riku with a stern look in her eyes. "You took a move on Sora _knowing_ he had a girlfriend?"

"What? _He_ was the one who jumped on me, not-" Riku started indignantly.

"But you're still guilty."

Kairi sighed, and everyone - even Paine - looked at her.

"_Look,_ Sora, if you're gay, you could've just told me. I would have understood." she said sadly.

I looked at my girlfriend, trying to find the right words but coming up with nothing. Then I glanced at my sister, who had the strangest combination of emotions on her face; exasperation, pity, but a great deal of "I-thought-so" attitude.

"But, it's okay. I'll just look for someone else," she sighed. She wiped away a hidden tear, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I cried, and throwing open the counter door, and scrambled toward Kairi and brought her into a hug. She gasped, but then cuddled up against me, and I kissed her. Just like that. In front of everyone. Her lips were as sweet as ever, but this time, they tasted a little bitter to me. I didn't know why.

And then we broke apart, and Kairi was really crying now.

"Do you love me? Or are you gay?"

"I..."

"Don't tell me now." She was actually smiling through her tears. "I can wait." And the two left.

I felt a tingling sensation in my fingers and lips. I turned back to look at my coffee-shop mates, and all of them - except for Riku - were staring at me, at a loss for words.

...oOo...

I think this chapter was rushed, but I tried making it funny, and at the same time, angsty. D: Me and my strangeness.

So, just who _is_ Riku's mother? (: I'd like you to figure out yourself.

Review, please.

-Scarlet-chan


End file.
